Blαиk Mιиd
by Kenniana
Summary: "Mεитε εи Blαиcø" - Tu vida es plenamente perfecta... pero el odio y la rabia pueden generar grandes estragos en tu vida... ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas en una cama de hospital y te das cuenta que no sabes ni quien eres? Cap.4 "Un intruso en casa"
1. Despertar ƸӜƷ

**Mente en Blanco - fic**

**Cap. 1 Despertar (Prologo)**

Naruto Uzumaki es un escritor muy importante y reconocido en el mundo de la literatura… a sus 23 años de edad ya era reconocido en casi todo el continente Asiático, tanto por su talento, como por su familia y por la juventud que lo caracterizaba, al ser uno de los escritores más jóvenes y exitosos de todo Japón; él, como todo buen ser humano, se enamoró de una bella mujer, su nombre Hinata Hyuga, hija de un gran empresario y heredara de las empresas Hyuga.

Al conocerse mutuamente, creció en ellos el amor recíproco y pronto se hicieron novios; ambos llevaban una relación plenamente fructífera y la gente decían que ellos hacían una muy linda pareja, sinó la pareja perfecta…

Cada vez la popularidad de Naruto se escuchaba en cada rincón de aquel continente y pronto sus libros fueron llevados a los demás, traduciendo así sus obras… engalanando y encantando a quien los leyera, y abriéndole con ello fama en casi todos los continentes…

El más recientes de sus libros fue lanzado en el mercado europeo, y como apertura fue en Londres; a pedido de su manager, él tubo que hacer un viaje a dicha ciudad, para firmar sus obras… sin embargo, días antes de que Naruto se fuera, Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento, acto que ocasiono que una noche antes de que él partiera, ella se le entregara en cuerpo y alma a él…

Kiba Inuzuka, miembro del clan Inuzuka, heredero universal de las empresas de su familia, solo por ser el único varón y quien fuera amigo de Hinata, se sentía celoso de Naruto al poseer lo que él no… le guardaba un cierto rencor al Uzumaki y vió la oportunidad de formular un plan antes de que él volviera al lado de su novia…

Naruto se fue llevándose con él la promesa que jamás sería olvida… _cuando vuelva de Londres, pediré tu mano… Hinata, quiero que te cases conmigo…_

Después de que fuera todo un éxito su libro; Naruto vuelve a Japón con anillo en mano y una gran esperanza por ver a su novia…

El auto donde iba fue emboscado a mitad del camino, arrebatándole toda esperanza por ver a su novia ese mismo día, sin saber siquiera, la ilusión de formar una familia al lado de su amada moriría desde el instante en el que había sido capturado por una banda de secuestradores

Naruto Uzumaki fue secuestrado, torturado y abandonado en algún terreno baldío a dos días de su llegada a Japón, vendado de ojos y atado de manos solo pudo escuchar una voz muy conocida que le decía… _esto te mereces por meterte con Hinata!… _acto seguido, aquel tipo le había dado un golpe certero en la cabeza, dejándolo desmayado al instante y al borde de la muerte…

Cinco años después, Naruto Uzumaki sigue en coma, evaporándose así sus ilusiones, sus fantasías y su éxito… cinco años, en los que Hinata Hyuga tiene un compromiso por conveniencia con quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka, quien se hizo cargo de ella durante todo ese tiempo, y que oportunamente le había propuesto matrimonio y una salida "fácil" ante la supuesta "desaprobación" que tendría su padre si se llegara a enterar del gran "error" de su primogénita…

La vida de todos gira normal y pasivamente… una mañana como otras tantas, el rubio empieza a abrir los ojos…

Nadie se espera el regreso del coma a Naruto Uzumaki, quien abre sus ojos lentamente… poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz tenue de su cuarto, se da cuenta que es de noche, lógicamente por como el silencio reina en aquel lugar… quiere levantarse, pero no puede, tiene algunos cables y tubos alrededor y sin querer jala uno y una alarma se activa en la recepción del hospital… el solo ve como un botón rojo empieza a parpadear y acto seguido aparece una enfermera muy sofocada por haber corrido hasta allí… lo ve sentado y se sobresalta… quizás sea por que muchos ya lo habían dado por muerto, o por que nadie se esperaba a que reaccionara, pero ella lo ve muy asombrada, susurra algo pero el rubio no alcanza a escuchar…

- despertaste! - exclama un tanto feliz y sorpresiva, pero el rubio no sabe que contestar y la ve confundido - no te acuerdas de mi?, soy Ino! - dijo acercándose ante una mirada confusa - como verás ya ejerzo mi profesión al igual que Sakura!, solo que hoy me tocó el turno de la noche! - comentó muy alegre - no puedo creerlo!, despertarte! - dijo nuevamente, la emoción que traía se podía reflejar en su mirada - espera a que esto lo sepa Sakura y…

- p-perdon… - interrumpió el rubio muy confundido - pero… no la recuerdo… n-no recuerdo nada…

Aquella palabras golpearon a la chica, no sabia como sentirse… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?… su amigo de la infancia, Naruto Uzumaki ¿no la recordaba?, es más… ¿Había perdido la memoria?, eso tendría que ser una cruel broma!… si no lo era… ¿Cómo se sentiría Hinata? ¿Cómo se sentiría él al saber toda la verdad, una vez que recuperara la memoria? ¿Cómo le explicarían todo lo ocurrido en esos cinco años? ¿Cómo le explicarían que Minato era su… quizás eso era lo mejor!… que no recordara nada… que tuviera la mente en blanco… así él no sentiría dolor al saber que todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo y que amó, ahora le pertenecían a otro hombre… a pesar de que Hinata fuera infeliz… antes, ahora y siempre… o hasta que él recuperara la memoria y reclamara lo que por derecho le pertenecía

.

.

.

_Continuará _

_Cap. 2. Naruto_

_Hola!, aquí iniciando un nuevo fic! Espero que les guste y con esto cerramos la fabrica! ^^ prometo a dedicarme a los demás y a este! XD acaba uno y empieza otro…. XD solo díganme QUIEREN CONTI? PUES DEJEN REVIEWS! XD, ok. Nos vemos pronto, y próxima actualización: Si me Besas y Déjame contarte mi Historia!, perdón por la tardanza -_- ok! ^^_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD**_


	2. Naruto ƸӜƷ

**[Conti dedicada a Rebeca -RBK- (conocida en DA como ~****tenshirbk****) ¡Muchas gracias por la espera Amiga!]**

**Mente en Blanco - Fic**

**Cap. 2 . Naruto**

- ¡NO! - Su voz sonó quebrada y temerosa después de escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

Su frágil debilidad se transformó en pánico y sus ojos temblaron de rabia e impotencia. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Con qué cara la amenazaba? ¿Cómo podía obligarla a hacer tal cosa?

- Lo tomas o lo dejas… Hinata. - Dijo él tan indiferente como otras tantas veces en las que estaba decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera.

- P-Pero…

- Piénsalo. - Interrumpió confiado en sí mismo. - Te doy cinco minutos. Si después de eso, no me das una respuesta… yo decidiré. - Sonrió con malicia mientras irónicamente la miraba a los ojos. - Y sabes que es lo que quiero, ¿Cierto? - Dijo tan autosuficientemente ante la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella se quedó temblando de angustia, desesperada por que aquello fuese una cruel broma, pero no lo era. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en cobrarle una factura muy cara? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a él?… ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan desdichada?. Quizás, solo quizás tenía que ver con su torpe estupidez… si tan solo hubiera esperado, si tan solo "lo" hubiera esperado... ahora… ahora todo sería muy diferente, sería una mujer feliz. ¡¿Qué hubiera importado lo que dijeran los demás? ¡¿Qué hubiera importado que la señalaran por tener a un hijo fuera del matrimonio? ¡¿Qué hubiera importado lo que dijera su padre y su familia respecto a su deshonra?, ahora nada de eso importaría, por que ahora sería una mujer feliz…

¿Pero qué importaba el "hubiera"?, si ahora su destino era otro, y a su pesar uno aún más doloroso.

El atardecer llegaba a su fin, los pajarillos dejaron de cantar y a la lejanía solo se escuchaba el parloteo de algún gorrioncillo perdido; otro día concluía, otro día más que le sumaba a su desgracia…

Los segundos pasaron lentamente como tal cual dolor punzante que le hacía hueco a su frágil corazón; cada segundo perdido anunciaba el término de un minuto, para concluir uno aún más nuevo... ¿Qué haría? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, no había tiempo que perder, debía de tomar una decisión adecuada, la más certera que involucrara el bienestar de su primer y único amor… ¿Qué haría?

_- Lo siento Hinata. - Dijo una rubia muy apenada al tomarle por el hombro a su amiga. - Pero esque… se puso un tanto violento y tuve que sedarlo. - Se escuso avergonzada por lo que había hecho la noche anterior._

_- ¿Sedarlo? - Reprehendió Sakura, quien también se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación - ¡Mejor confiesa de que se te pasó la dosis del sedante! - Regañó un tanto molesta con su amiga de infancia._

_- ¡P-Perdón! - Se excusó avergonzada._

_- No te preocupes Ino. - Sonrió tímidamente la ojiperla. - Pero… _

_- Descuida, él despertará. - Confesó la pelirrosa al entender la duda que empezaba a surgir dentro de la ojiperla._

_- Solo que… no sabemos cuando. - Terminó por declara la rubia._

_- Entiendo. - soltó tristemente la ojiperla._

_- Sakura. - Llamó Ino. - Ya es hora. - Recordó_

_- ¡Cierto!, Hina… ¿No te importaría se te dejamos unos momentos a solas? - Preguntó la ojijade._

_- ¡Oh no!, claro que no. - Respondió rápidamente la ojiperla. - Supongo que han de tener mucho trabajo y yo aquí quitándoles su tiempo. - Comentó apenada._

_- No te preocupes Hina, es solo una operación. - Respondió despreocupadamente la Yamanaka. - Bien, dentro de unos momentos nos vemos. - Despidió saliendo de ahí._

_- Y Hina… - Habló Sakura. - Si despierta… tenle paciencia, ¿Si?. Recuerda que ha perdido la memoria - dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa._

_- O-Ok. - Contestó a lo cual, Sakura sonrió._

_- Nos vemos entonces. - Dijo saliendo tras de la rubia._

_Hinata se encontró a solas con el rubio, contempló su rostro y su respiración pausada, tan calmada… debía admitir que su semblante serio y pacífico le daba un aspecto angelical al dormir, y como si su alma quisiera, pronto un sinfín de recuerdos se adueñaron de su mente, haciéndole revivir aquellos momentos que fueron los más hermosos y felices de toda su vida; cabe decir todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron únicamente vividos junto al ojiazul. _

_Rió tristemente, pues sin duda cada recuerdo los tenía más que grabados en su memoria._

_- ¿Por qué a ti, Naruto? - pronunció tristemente - ¿Por qué?… - acarició dulcemente su mejilla y contempló que el tiempo no había pasado de en vano en él. Se veía fuerte, saludable y estable a pesar de estar tendido sobre una cama de hospital; se notaba su porte, su elegancia y, aunque estúpido se escuchara, lo apuesto que se había puesto con los años…. Lloró una vez más._

_Se sentía feliz de tenerlo de vuelta._

_- ¿Quién eres? _

_Su corazón dejó de latir. Sus orbes azulinas con un toque de confusión de clavaron en ella, y automáticamente quitó su mano de aquella mejilla, quedándose sin habla y sin respiración._

_- N-Naruto. - Fue lo único que pudo susurrar ante su impresión._

_- ¿Te conozco? - Preguntó débilmente al tratar de "recordar" por lo menos "algo"._

_- Y-Yo soy…_

_- ¿Señora Inuzuka? - Interrumpió el doctor a cargo, antes de que ella pudiera responderle al rubio._

_Era cierto… ahora era Inuzuka._

_- ¿Si? - Dijo volteándose._

_- Disculpe mi imprudencia. - Se apresuró a decir el doctor. - Pero necesito hablar un momento con usted. ¿Podría acompañarme? - Preguntó respetuosamente._

_- Claro. - Respondió tranquilamente la ojiperla. Volvió a mirar al rubio y le sonrió alegremente para después salir de aquella habitación seguida por el doctor._

_- Siento mucho haber interrumpido. - Dijo avergonzado el doctor._

_- No se preocupe. - Contestó la ojiperla. - Pero, dígame… ¿De qué quería hablarme?._

_- Vera… hace un año me asignaron al paciente Naruto Uzumaki, pues el médico a cargo en ese entonces sufrió una crisis nerviosa. - decía seriamente el doctor. - Seré franco con usted, señora. El paciente Uzumaki está en perfectas condiciones, hablando de su estado físico; pero si hablamos de su memoria, le aseguraría que es nula. - Comentó haciendo que la ojiperla asintiera con la cabeza para que él prosiguiera. - Por lo tanto, lo que yo le aconsejo a los familiares del paciente es que lo ayuden a recordar, que estén al pendiente de él y de su tratamiento…. Con esto le digo que el paciente Naruto Uzumaki va a ser dado de alta mañana. - Declaró dejando a una Hinata titubeante._

_- Entiendo. - Respondió dudosa._

_- ¿Pasa algo señora? - Inquirió el doctor. - Puede confiar en mi. - Terminó por decir._

_- Los padres de Naruto murieron cuando él apenas era un niño. - Confesó tristemente la ojiperla. - Sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade Uzumaki se hicieron cargo de él, pero Tsunade murió hace dos años y Jiraiya… - Se mordió el labio inferior en un acto de cobardía por lo que iba a decir. - Jiraiya acaba de morir hace unos meces. - Explicó compasivamente._

_- ¡Valla! - Soltó el doctor un tanto asombrado. - No me lo esperaba. - Confesó y de pronto una duda surgió en él. - Pero… si esto es así… ¿Quién es quien se está haciendo cargo de los gastos del hospital? - Preguntó un tanto intrigado._

_- Mi esposo y yo. - Respondió la ojiperla._

_- Y usted es…_

_- Una amiga. - A completó resignada._

_- Entiendo. - Dijo el doctor. - Uzumaki necesitará de muchos cuidados. - Comentó buscando una solución rápida. - Siempre habrá la opción de un asilo, ¿Sabe?._

_- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó desconcertada por lo que escuchaba._

_- Si. Uzumaki no tiene a donde ir, y lo más aconsejable sería mandarlo a un asilo en donde lo ayuden a…_

_- ¡Nunca! - Interrumpió drásticamente la ojiperla._

_- Señora, seamos realistas. - Dijo tranquilamente el doctor. - Su esposo y usted no querrán hacerse cargo de un paciente que no es familiar de ustedes. _

_- Está equivocado. - Contradijo la ojiperla muy segura de sí misma - Mi esposo y yo… nos haremos cargo de él. - Declaró._

_- ¿Está segura? - Inquirió el médico._

_- S-Si - Respondió titubeante después de recordar el carácter de su esposo._

Y ahí estaba ella. Parada en medio de aquel despacho de la casa en que habitaba, mientras dejaba morir otro minuto más.

¿Qué haría?, era la misma pregunta que él se hacía al contemplar su reloj de oro que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda. Esperaba una respuesta, eso era desesperante pero en cierta forma, divertido.

Le alegraba verla así, en ese estado vulnerable al debatirse consigo misma… tan frustrada.

Sabía que era poco a comparación de lo que él había sufrido por sus rechazos tantas noches, y todo por culpa de aquel fantasma que una vez más se entrometía en su vida y en su camino a su "felicidad"… ella debía de pagar más por ese error… debía de pagar por no amarlo.

_- ¡¿Qué! - Soltó sorprendido e histérico._

_- ¡Por favor Kiba, será lo único que te pida! - Suplicó una vez más la ojiperla._

_- ¡NUNCA! - Gritó enfurecido. - ¡No meteré a ese desgraciado a mi casa! ¡Por mí que se valla a ese maldito asilo!_

_- Kiba… ¡Por favor! - Rogó sintiéndose impotente._

_- ¡Para qué!, ¡¿Para volverlo tu amante? - Preguntó rabioso._

_- Kiba…_

_- ¡No Hinata! - Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de casa y azotar la puerta, pronto metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó las llaves de su coche. - ¡Maldita sea! - Masculló hacia sus adentros, metiéndose al coche. - ¡Por qué ahora! - Se dijo molesto al pasarse una mano por la cabeza en signo de frustración. - ¡Justo cuando ya iba a meter los trámites para desconectarlo! - Exclamó golpeando el volante, echó reversa y después pisó el acelerador._

Pasó un minuto más, igual de tenso que el anterior sin que nadie dijera nada. Kiba solo se dedicaba en verla en ocasiones y otras tantas a su reloj. Hinata seguía sumergida entre sus pensamientos.

Si… Tsume Inuzuka tenía razón, era un plan más que perfecto. Ahora lo sabía y lo comprobaba. Estaba disfrutando aquella situación. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se entrometería en su camino, ese era su tesoro, con lo que siempre había soñado y ahora, menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a ceder. Aunque la mujer a la cual amaba, amara a otro hombre, jamás cedería.

_- ¡Que diablos te pasa, Kiba! - Exclamó Tsume Inuzuka, su madre._

_- ¡Ese maldito ha despertado! - Respondió furioso. _

_- ¡¿Cómo? - Soltó sorprendida. Ahora Tsume entendía a qué se debía el arrebato de su hijo contra la puerta de su casa._

_- ¡Lo que escuchas, madre! - Respondió irónicamente. - Yo…_

_- ¡Se complicarán las cosas si él habla! - Interrumpió intranquilamente derrepente._

_- No te preocupes, el bastardo perdió la memoria. - Dijo indiferentemente con tal noticia._

_- ¿Perdió la… memoria? - Repitió anonadada._

_- ¡SI! - Contestó fastidiado. - Pero eso no es todo. ¡Hinata quiere que viva con nosotros! - Exclamó furioso ante aquella idea. Tsume Inuzuka se carcajeó en su cara. - ¡¿Qué te es divertido madre? - Cuestionó encolerizado._

_- ¡Que eres un estúpido hijo mío! - Respondió divertida ante una mirada fulminante de su hijo._

_- ¡¿Sabes que es lo que pasaría si llegase a recordar? - Exclamó._

_- ¿Y porqué recordar? - Contradijo misteriosamente alegre._

_- Por sus tratamientos, por sus…_

_- ¡Tratamientos que tú vas a hacerte cargo! - Interrumpió rápidamente su madre._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijo confundido._

_- ¿Sabías que es mejor tener al enemigo en casa? - Cuestionó irónicamente. - Y más si ha perdido la memoria y tener la oportunidad de obrar para que él nunca la recupere… o mejor aún, para matarlo lentamente sin que nadie se dé cuanta antes de que recupere la memoria. - Kiba abrió los ojos y una sonrisa vaga se adornó en sus labios a causa de la idea de su madre, pero luego una imagen su cruzó por su cabeza._

_- Minato - Soltó seriamente._

_- ¿Qué hay con el bastardo? - Cuestionó su madre muy fastidiada._

_- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? - Contradijo hostilmente - ¡Si lo llega a ver pensará que es su hijo! - Exclamó desesperado. - Madre, ¡Él y Minato se parecen mucho, son idénticos!, y si Hinata habla…_

_- ¡Existen casos en los que los hijos se parecen más a los abuelos o bisabuelos! - Sonrió malvadamente mientras le explicaba a su hijo. - Y eso no quiere decir que sea hijo de la tía o el tío… ¿Si entiendes? - Dijo dominante._

_- Realmente no - respondió su hijo haciendo que ella suspirara._

_- ¡Sencillo! - Exclamó - ¿No te gustaría que Naruto Uzumaki fuera tu primo? - preguntó haciéndose la inocente, dejando a Kiba desconcertado. - A mi me gustaría que Kushina Uzumaki fuera mi hermana. - Declaró irónicamente con una sonrisa sínica._

_- Ya veo. - Sonrió más relajado._

- ¡Bien, el tiempo se acabó! - Dijo gustoso. - Entonces…

- ¡Acepto! - Exclamó Hinata interrumpiendo a Kiba en su hablar. Él solo sonrió satisfecho.

- Ok. - Soltó desinteresado acercándose a ella. - Entonces, ten muy presente nuestro trato. - Comentó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, más sin embargo Hinata no respondió. - ¡No te escucho! - Exclamó furioso al tomarla por el pelo.

- ¡S-Si! - Respondió ella sometida ante la agresividad en su contra.

- Cuando llegue, nosotros seremos la familia feliz. ¡Entendiste! - Gritó taloneándola aún más - ¡Entendiste! - Volvió a repetir muy enojado al no escuchar una respuesta de ella.

- ¡S-SI! - Gritó adolorida por el dolor y la impotencia que tenía.

- ¡Bien! - La soltó. - Así me gusta. - Terminó por decir para después palmearle la mejilla. Hinata tembló. - No me gustaría que te cayeras nuevamente en el baño o que te pegaras con la puerta de la habitación, por tu ineptitud - Dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa superior. - No me gustaría que te desfiguraras esa carita tan hermosa. - Comentó acariciándole la mejilla. - Por que eres mía… ¿Cierto? - Cuestionó impaciente - ¡¿CIERTO? - Gritó aún más molesto.

- ¡S-Si! - Respondió temerosa y sumisa.

- ¡Je! ¡Así me gusta! - Comentó alegremente. - Pero ahora seremos la familia feliz - Declaró yéndose de ahí. - La más feliz de todas. - Concluyó cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí.

Hinata calló sobre sus rodillas y lloró.

Temblaba.

No dejaba de temblar ante el miedo que le tenía a su esposo, se preguntaba si había hecho bien. Ahora tenía otro pacto más con aquel hombre que en algún tiempo se hizo llamar "su amigo"… ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto una vez que llegase ahí?. Al parecer Kiba lo tenía perfectamente planeado.

- ¿Mami? - Llamó una vocecita angelical al entrar al despacho.

- ¡Minato! - soltó la ojiperla muy sorprendida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Pasa algo, mami? - Preguntó tristemente Minato, acercándose a ella. - ¿Papi volvió a pagarte? - Preguntó inocentemente.

- N-No cariño. - Respondió amorosamente mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos - Él no me ha hecho nada. - Sonrió tras su careta de fragilidad e impotencia.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bien, Muchas gracias por leer y se los agradecería más si me dejaran un comentario =3. Ya saben los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y las faltas ortográficas, son gratis =D.**_

_Si alguien se pregunta por qué no seguí el fic, fue por diversas cosas… entre esas los poco reviews (que con el tiempo fueron aumentando ¬3¬… me pregunto si debería de dejar más tiempo sin actualizar mis fic…) xD jeje, no se crean, también situaciones Naturales, situaciones emocionales (?), situaciones familiares… y la más reciente, la fractura de mi manita derecha TT^TT… En fin!, RBK Muchas gracias por los ánimos y Verónica (en tu post -que fue el último- tu correo no me llegó T.T) pero si quieres hablar conmigo, en mi perfil se encuentra mi correo, así que si quieres, puedes agregarme! ^^_

_Sin más. Muchas gracias y…_

_**¿Me dejarían un review? O.ó**_


	3. Ese curioso extraño ƸӜƷ

**Mente en Blanco - Fic**

**Cap. 3 - Ese curioso extraño.**

Aquella mañana había sido más movida que las anteriores. Minato veía a su madre ir de aquí para a allá por toda la casa tan preocupada, tan distraída, tan… a sus escasos cinco años no sabía como interpretarla. Bufó por unos instantes tan frustrado. Recordaba haber escuchado en la mañana alguno ruidillos en el cuarto de al lado, mismo cuarto que su madre llamaba "la habitación para huéspedes". También recordaba el haber escuchado la voz de una de sus tías más temprano de lo normal, tanto que había bajado de la cama para inspeccionar y abriendo un poco la puerta de su habitación, vio como su madre le entregaba una maleta mediana a su tía Sakura, como le daba por llamar a todas las amigas de su madre. Desde ese instante, su madre actuaba más extraña de otras veces.

- ¡Mamá, no me estás haciendo caso! - reprochó al inflar sus mejillas en signo de enojo.

- ¿Eh?, si Minato, come tu cereal. - respondió la ojiperla un poco distraída mientras verificaba que el desayuno de esa mañana estuviera bien.

- ¡Pero si ya termine! - exclamó al cruzarse de brazos - además ya es tarde. La manecilla larga del reloj está apunto de tocar arriba. - comentó señalando el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina.

Hinata volteó absorta al tiempo, pero cuando verificó que en efecto, las manecillas marcaban las ocho menos cinco se sobresaltó.

- ¡Por Kami, ya es tarde! - exclamó muy preocupada - ¡Vamos Minato corre por tu mochila! - pidió, y esque su hijo entraba al Kinder a las ocho.

.

ƸӜƷ

.

Una media hora después llegaba a su casa de nuevo, aventó las llaves de su auto en la mesita de centro de la sala y calló muy agotada en el sillón. Respiró profundamente… todo le estaba saliendo ligeramente mal.

- Mami, ¿Por qué estás así? - preguntó un curioso Minato. Hinata distinguió aquellos zafiros que la veían expectantes y sonrió delicadamente.

- Por nada, cariño. - respondió acariciándole la mejilla tan tiernamente.

Minato se quitó la pequeña mochila que colgaba de sus hombros y tal cual su madre había hecho con las llaves del auto, él también arrojó su mochila en la mesita de centro y se sentó junto a su madre.

- Mami… - llamó el pequeño rubio una vez más, acaparando toda la atención de su madre - para la otra debemos de darnos prisa. - dijo recordando el momento en que llegaron a su kinder y los portones negros de aquella institución ya estaban cerrados.

- Los siento cariño. - respondió la ojiperla alborotándole aquella melena rubia que tanto le gustaba. Minato rió por unos segundos y luego se acordó de algo que lo tenía inquieto.

- Mami, ¿Un huésped es un invitado? - preguntó

- Si… ¿Por qué preguntas cariño?

Minato recordó a los invitados que recibían en casa, mismos invitados que solo iban y venía, y que jamás se quedaban en casa. Entonces…

- ¿Quién se quedará en casa? - preguntó una vez más.

Hinata se acordó entonces, del porqué estaba tan cabreada desde la mañana… "_Naruto_" pensó alarmada, pronto vió su reloj de pulso y se sorprendió.

- ¡Por Kami, ya es muy tarde! - se paró de improvisto de su lugar y tan rápido como pudo, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir.

- ¿Mami? - dijo Minato muy contrariado por la actitud repentina de su madre.

Hinata se reprochó mentalmente en esos instantes por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, se había olvidado completamente de lo que más amaba.

- ¡Corre Minato, ven! - llamó la ojiperla y tal cual como se lo había dicho, Minato corrió hacia ella sin rechistar.

Una vez subidos en el auto, Hinata se aseguró de que su pequeño rubio se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, y una vez hecho, arrancó el auto directo hacia el hospital.

Hoy era el día en que trasladaría a su antiguo amor, a la morada en la que habitaba ella junto a su hijo…

- ¿A donde vamos? - interrumpió Minato entre sus pensamientos.

- Vamos al hospital - respondió la ojiperla.

- ¡M-Me van a in-inyectar! - exclamó horrorizado el pequeño rubio mientras sus ojos se hacían agua.

Hinata rió por lo bajo y sin quitar la vista de enfrente, acarició la mejilla de su pequeño hijo.

- Nada de eso, cariño. - respondió calmadamente la ojiperla - Iremos por… - se quedó callada por unos segundos y prosiguió - una persona. - finalizó, aunque le hubiera gustado decir que irían por su padre, por su verdadero padre.

- ¿Y quien es esa persona? - preguntó una vez más el pequeño rubio.

- Es… es un gran amigo. - las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca a Hinata… su alma no quería seguir aquella mentira impuesta. Minato la miró curioso, era la primera vez que veía a su madre un tanto nerviosa por una situación ajena a su familia.

- ¿Un amigo? - repitió curioso, a la cual su madre asintió. - ¿Y como es?

- Trátalo bien, ¿Si?. Es una buena persona, te caerá bien. - Su madre lo había dicho tan triste, tan melancólicamente que prefirió ya no preguntar más. Seguramente aquella persona le traía viejos recuerdos a su progenitora que en un momento se puso celoso…

Minato veía las calles de la cuidad, o más bien a las personas que transitaban en ella, tratándose de imaginar como sería esa _persona _por la cual su madre había entristecido repentinamente…

El tramo de su casa al hospital era largo, pero debía admitir que solo pensar en él, el tiempo se hacía corto y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse cada vez más al saberse cerca de él.

.

ƸӜƷ

.

- ¡Esa Hinata, siempre pensando en todo! - Comentó Ino al extender una camisa azul ante los ojos de cierto rubio ojiazul que veía y escuchaba curiosamente lo que las enfermeras comentaban de… ¿Él?

- ¿En todo o en él? - dijo con picardía una de las enfermeras de cabello rosa.

- jajaja ¡Cierto!, Hinata no podría pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Na…

- Disculpen… - interrumpió el rubio un tanto cohibido - M-Me gustaría saber cuando saldré de aquí.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra y tan rápido como sus miradas se cruzaron, se dieron cuenta que no le habían informado que ese preciso día lo darían de alta.

- ¡Cierto! - se adelantó Sakura muy sonriente - Hoy mismo saldrás - anunció alegremente enseñando todos sus dientes blancos en una deslumbrante sonrisa, el rubio se sonrojó un poco tímidamente, pues no entendía tanta amabilidad de ambas enfermeras hacia él.

- Y… - dudó por unos instantes al tener la atención de las dos y suspiró dándose valor - ¿Vendrá alguien por mi? - preguntó dudoso y con cierta vergüenza que reflejaban sus ojos azules.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó la rubia - vendrá Hinata por ti. - sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Quién?

Sakura e Ino se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar eso, acababan de aterrizar en la realidad y sus rostros y acciones se volvieron toscos, serios y nerviosos ante la sencilla pregunta del ojiazul… por unos momentos se habían olvidado de que el rubio tenia pérdida de memoria, por unos minutos olvidaron que él no seguía siendo el mismo chico que llegaron a conocer, por unos segundos olvidaron que le ocultaban algo muy importante para él y que cosas bellas y agradables que alguna vez existieron en su vida, fueron cambiados o reemplazados por otras peores.

.

ƸӜƷ

.

Minato no entendía, en realidad no entendía el repentino nerviosismo que atacaba a su madre. Ella sudaba y tartamudeaba de vez en cuando, la mano que traía agarrada estaba fría como hielo y casi podría jurar que su caminar se había vuelto lento… ¡¿Qué pasaba con su madre?

- Mami… nos podemos regresar si quieres. - comentó el pequeño rubio - además las puertas ya están cerradas, seguramente no nos dejarán pasar como sucedió en mi escuela - decía Minato al señalar las diferentes puertas que habían en el pasillo.

Hinata suspiró profundamente para calmarse y contó hasta diez… no debía de permitirse el estar nerviosa ante su hijo y menos ante él.

- No amor, ya no están esperando. - sonrió dulcemente.

.

ƸӜƷ

.

- V-Veras… Hinata es…

- ¡B-Buenos días! - saludó la ojiperla al entrar en aquella habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Tía Sakura! - Exclamó un pequeño rubio muy contento, pasando al lado de su madre muy alegre para ir directo hacia la pelirrosa.

Naruto vió como aquel pequeño rayo amarillo corría felizmente por el lugar absorto a lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

- ¡Minato! - exclamó Sakura, poniéndose de cuclillas para recibirlo con un abrazo.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey!, ¿Y a mi no me saludarás? - reprochó Ino graciosamente.

- ¡Tía Ino! - dijo el rubio separándose de la pelirrosa para pasar en brazos de la rubia.

Mientras tanto Hinata se quedaba como estatua en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación, viendo y detallando los movimientos de él, el amor de su vida.

Naruto sintió una mirada sobre él, una mirada que lo atraía como imán y que lo descoló cuando sorprendió a aquella ojiperla observándolo tan dulcemente. Hinata se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada… nuevamente sus nervios empezaron a hacerse presentes y un frío inmenso recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¡Mami, Mami! - llamó Minato muy feliz atrayendo la atención de su madre - ¿Venimos por Tía Ino y Tía Sakura? - preguntaba muy alegre, olvidándose de aquel sujeto que estaba sentado sobre la cama.

- Eh… n-no cariño - contestó difícilmente la ojiperla - venimos por… - su voz falló y sus ojos se posaron sobre el rubio mayor, Minato siguió aquella dirección.

Ambos rubios se encontraron ante las miradas miedosas y culpables de las mujeres presentes. Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba… ¿Quién era aquella mujer?, la recordaba si… un día anterior lo había visitado, pero… ¿Qué era de él?, ¿Quién era ese niño?, ¿Acaso era _algún familiar_ de él?… dudas y más dudas atacaban su mente una y otra vez al ver aquellos zafiros traviesos y deslumbrantes que lo veían con curiosidad; mientras que eso pasaba, en otra pequeña cabecita solo se dedicaba a detallar a _ese curioso extraño_.

_Continuará…_

_**Hola a todos! :) Quisiera pedir disculpas a todos los que leen esta historia por demorarme T0T en verdad fueron muchas cosas que pasaron en mi vida que me mantuvieron aislada a la escritura T.T Lamento mucho haberlos abandonado. Les aseguro que ya no volverá a pasar. Después de que me operen me tendrán actualizado cada historia, solo pido que me esperen :)**_

_**-Para los que esperan otras actualizaciones de las otras historias, me aseguraré de actualizarlas una vez que me recupere y que todo pase ^^**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!, me alegra saber que les está gustando esta historia y bueno, sinó es mucho pedir…**_

_**¿**__**Me regalan un review**__**?, les prometo que si lo hacen me recuperaré muy, muy pronto y continuaré con todas las actualizaciones ^^**_

_**Y recuerden, las faltas de ortografía son gratis, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto quien me dijo "Si kenni has con ellos lo que tu mente maquiavélica quiera, total yo me esperaré hasta el final para darles NaruHina a full" wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajaja xDD y bueno... (nuevamente)**_

_**(: ¿Me obsequiarían un review? :)**_


	4. Un intruso en casa ƸӜƷ

_¡Perdonen la demora! DDD'; al terminar una explicación u.u_

* * *

**Mente en Blanco – Fic**

- ¡Tú! – Lo señaló muy amenazante con su pequeño dedo índice… desde ese momento supo que las cosas no estaban bien, aquel pequeño lo miraba con resentimiento pringado en sus grandes y radiantes ojos azules.

**Cap. 4 – Un intruso en casa.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que se había instalado en aquella casa. Todavía recordaba los pequeños detalles que pasaron el día que había salido del hospital… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, si era el primer y único recuerdo grato que tenia desde que literalmente tenía uso de razón.

Los estragos amargos del ayer, los recuerdos felices del pasado… todo había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiró a todo pulmón y sus párpados se cerraron; era muy frustrante no saber quién era realmente y echaba de menos a su familia, porque tenía una familia… ¿Cierto?

Familia, la única familia que por ahora conocía era a su primo y a su esposa… ¡Estúpido!, se reclamó mentalmente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rápidamente frunció su ceño. Si, si se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki como le habían dicho, entonces Naruto Uzumaki era el peor tonto y estúpido que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo pudo?, realmente ¿Cómo pudo creer tan siquiera que aquella mujer pudiera ser su…

Meneó la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento que a cada segundo podía resultarle un poco más monstruoso que el segundo anterior.

Respiró profundamente otra vez y se sentó sobre la cama de aquella habitación insípida esperando a que el resto del día acabara para descubrir que nuevas sorpresas traería el día siguiente… o más bien el pequeño Minato.

(…)

Se removió sobre su cama esperando que su pequeña cabecita formulara un nuevo plan para llamar la atención de su progenitora, porque si, desde que aquel extraño había llegado a vivir a su casa, había perdido casi la mitad de la atención que le tenía su madre.

Desesperado se sentó sobre su cama y miró los dedos de sus pies… ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo podría decirle a aquel extraño que dejara de robarse la atención de su madre?...

_- … eres un hombre Minato! – Había exclamado su padre después de que el pequeño empezara a llorar - ¡Por una vez en tu vida compórtate como tal! ¡Me fastidia que llores, no eres una mariquita así que compórtate! –Minato empezó a secarse duramente sus lágrimas y miró a su padre._

_- S-Si papá – contuvo duramente el dolor del nudo que tenía en la garganta – Y-Yo… lo siento. – Si algo había aprendido de su madre, era a tener que disculparse por todo ante su padre._

Frunció el ceño, aquel era un recuerdo muy duro que su cabecita formulaba cada vez que tenía ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Yo soy un hombre – se repitió a sí mismo – debo de hablar con ese intruso. – sentenció saliéndose de su cama y pronto se puso sus pantuflas de pies de gato. Y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

(…)

Era impresionante como ese pequeño rayo amarillo había entrado a su cuarto y tan pronto como pudo se quedó estático e hizo un puchero.

- ¡Tú! – Lo señaló muy amenazante con su pequeño dedo índice… desde ese momento supo que las cosas no estaban bien, aquel pequeño lo miraba con resentimiento pringado en sus grandes y radiantes ojos azules.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada y vaciló en contestarle. Suspiró por unos segundo y se obligó a contraatacar a esa pequeña amenaza.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – respondió un poco apático. Minato entrecerró más sus ojos como haciendo un mohín retador.

- Vete. – dijo sin más.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó el rubio ante el pedido del pequeño.

- ¡Me has robado a mi mamá! – soltó no sabiendo qué responder a la anterior pregunta y pronto respiró hondo para mantener su postura retadora.

- Yo no te he robado nada. – dijo el rubio seriamente, y es que era verdad, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese pequeño? Minato soltó el aire acumulado que traía en sus pequeños pulmones y bajó la mano, suavizó sus facciones y bajó la mirada.

- Te has robado la atención de mamá – dijo tan despacio que Naruto casi no pudo escuchar – ¡Además eres un intruso, jamás te había visto… no sé quién eres!

- Créeme, yo tampoco lo sé.

Aquella confesión hiso que el pequeño Minato lo mirara sorprendido…

- Tu…

- Si, no sé quién soy, no sé de dónde vengo… no sé si tengo una familia o no, solo sé lo que tu padre y tu madre me han dicho de mi…

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor alrededor de ellos, Minato lo miró detalladamente y pronto aquel rubio se le figuró como aquel perrito callejero que una vez tubo y que por más que le dijera que se fuera, este no se iba y todo por la única razón de que el perrito no tenía casa y ni dueño…

Minato caminó hacia el rubio mayor, se paró frente a él y puso su pequeña mano sobre las manos de él y le sonrió… después de todo, aquel intruso que habitaba en su casa, ya no le empezaba a caer tan mal…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Hola ratones con colaaaaa! :OOO sii ya sé D: me he demorado mucho mucho en escribir y casi siempre digo lo mismo… que no me demoraré y bla bla bla bla… pero la verdad no soy dueña del tiempo y es por ello que no puedo eliminar los contratiempos y mucho menos zafarme de ellos -.- ¡__**Perdónenme**__! ;0; pero ahora si les seguro que trataré de actualizar más seguido y si Dios quiere, pronto podré actualizar por semana C: así que no desesperen (:_

_**Gracias en verdad a todos lo que me siguen** en FaceBook, tanto en mi página como en mi cuenta personal, y en diversas cuentas que tengo por la web, y juro que no podría continuar sin sus amenazas y declaraciones de asesinato ;w; son lo mejor chicas y chicos, **los amo mucho!** 3 y bueno, hay a una personita que le encanta esta historia y esta conti fue la primera que prometí actualizar, así que aqui está **Rebeca** C: esta conti es para ti y para los que les gusta esta historia C: e igual para quienes me siguen en todas mis locuras xDDD prometo actualizar las demás que tengo pendientes :P_

_Y No estaba muerta DD: andaba de parranda! :DD (?) jaja ok. No u.u pero bueno, __**ya estoy de regreso :3 y no solo en este fic, sino también en los demás :DDDD**__ entonces, recuerden:_

"_¡__Las faltas de ortografía, son gratis__!" xDDD y ya saben__**, si NO quieren conti, entonces NO dejen reviews **__DDD; waaaaaaaaa ¡Déjenme un review, no les cuesta nada! :C_


End file.
